The Protector
by Crawler
Summary: When some Jellicles are catnapped, Munkustrap has to descend back into Monnik territory, back into his old life, and must confront his biggest fear: the truth escaping. Ritzkin Arc 7
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Protector (1/14)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death  
Summary: When some Jellicles are cat-napped, Munkustrap has to descend back into Monnik territory, back into his old life, and must confront his biggest fear - the truth escaping.

You should be reading the Ritzkin Arc in order, to understand everything that's going on.

A note about Jenny's kittens.

Jennyanydots has two mates, Simbol and Skimbleshanks. Both toms love her very much, and they are content with sharing her. However, as the toms look similar – Skimble is a yellow tabby, and Simbol is white with yellow patches, it's hard to tell who the father of Jenny's kittens is. As such, Simbol is called "Dad" (or Daddy) by the kittens, and Skimble is "Father" (or Poppa). While neither tom makes a big deal over the parentage of Admetus (the oldest), Alonzo, Cattivo, and Plato (from the middle litter), or the newest member of the Jellicles, kitten Tumblebrutus, they are both secretly sure that all five are Simbol's sons. Admetus, Alonzo, Plato, and Tumblebrutus are all patched, like Simbol, though different colors, and Cattivo is practically a clone of the Protector, with his gold patches. All the kittens, though, simply shrug and say they have one mother and two fathers – it's easier than trying to figure out dynamics. Simbol and Skimble share sons, and love all of them dearly. (Jenny's queenkits are kept at home and sent out to adopt their own humans. Only her tomkits join their fathers in the Jellicle junkyard.)

Roleplays:

If you're not into RPing, feel free to skip this part, but I get paid for these ads! (they give me reviews for my stories on their sites too!)

Ourjellicle (o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m ). is a normal Cats RP set after the Jellicle Ball. Currently, Macavity has taken over the junkyard, but the Jellicles escaped safely. They're enlisting the help of a crew of pirates, though, to reclaim their yard… but that decision may cause more pain than pleasure.

One of These Nights (w w w . s 8 . c r e a t e p h p b b . c o m / o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t / I n d e x . p h p ? m f o r u m (equal sign) o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t) is an AU RP where the Jellicles are human members of a band (named Jellicle). Tugger (taken) is the lead singer, with Bombalurina (taken), Alonzo, and Plato (taken) as other members, and the rest of the Jellicles helping out as friends, stage hands, special effects, etc. Munkustrap (taken by me) is the manager of the band, and his father, Deuteronomy, is a huge music mogul. Macavity (taken) leads the rival band, the Depraved. Most of the characters are still available, though. If you're interested, come on by!

Eminems6 - this one's for you! Here's your giftfic (and damn, if it isn't HUGE!)

I DON'T OWN CATS!

* * *

**_The Protector_**

* * *

"Bravo, bravo, bravo!" Asparagus clapped his paws together, perched delicately in a chair in the audience of his theater. "Wonderful job, toms! You three harmonize excellently!" 

Up on the stage of the theater (closed for the night), the three brothers, Plato, Alonzo, and Cattivo all ducked their heads and licked their paws in pleased embarrassment, trying to hide their wide grins. Gus liked their song!

The brothers weren't on patrol tonight, so they had gone off to visit their grandfather. Gus always had the best stories, and he highly encouraged all the Jellicles to sing and dance and perform plays. He was always encouraging, making the brothers feel like they actually _could _sing well… unlike Admetus, their older brother, who just laughed and said they sounded like a dying Pollicle, or Tumblebrutus, their baby brother, who would cock his head to the side in the most adorable fashion and watch them, open-mouthed, before he'd spring up and try to sing with them, ruining their songs with his off-key kitten voice.

"Psh, of course they harmonize magnifecently." Sprawled on a seat next to Gus, Skimbleshanks was reclining lazily, watching the brothers with unconcealed pride. "Jenny's their mother."

Again, the brothers were stricken by both pride and embarrassment, and they came rushing down to nuzzle the older cats and thank them for their praise. They realized the two older toms were probably biased, as Gus was their grandfather on Simbol's side, and Skimble was their father, but at the same time, the praise of these two, the theater cat and the widely-traveled railway cat, meant more than almost any other.

"Is this the arrangement the three of you are going to sing at the next Jellicle Ball?" Gus asked, nuzzling his grandsons in turn, starting with Plato, the oldest, and ending with a pat to Alonzo, the youngest's, ears. "You three _are _going to sing at the next Jellicle Ball, aren't you?"

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged. "Admetus says we sing like a dying Pollicle," Cattivo said hesitantly.

Skimble rolled his eyes. "Well, next time he says that, tell him that he must have spiders in his ears. You three sound great."

"Indeed," Gus said, with a nod. "Why, I remember when Admetus himself…" He trailed off with a frown, looking over at the wings of the stage, his ears alert and whiskers quivering. The younger toms all perked up as well, staring in the same direction, straining to sense what was wrong. "Excuse me, boys. I'll be right back, just need to check on something…" The red tabby jumped off his chair and crept toward the wings, his belly low to the ground, a sign that he was hunting something.

Skimble looked at his sons, Jellicle guardians, all of them, and nodded toward Gus. The four of them would follow him as back-up, just in case.

"Come on out of there. I can hear you." Gus leapt onto the stage and bristled in the direction of a window.

A moment later, one of the largest cats the brothers had ever seen stepped out of the shadows. He was black from nose to tail-tip, and he only had one golden eye. He rolled onto his side, spreading his paws, a sign of his surrender. "I'm not here to hurt anyone – I'm just a bit lost."

Gus growled low in his throat, flexing his claws. "Bah. You reek of the Monniks. Get ye back. Return to the place from whence you came."

Skimble smacked his forehead lightly with his paw. "He's getting all theatrical on us," he muttered.

"Grandpa, look out!" Plato saw the danger before any of the others, the other two black cats who had been circling around Gus, sticking close to the shadows. He leapt onto the stage as the other cats jumped forward, snarling.

Gus turned to smack one of the big black cats aside, and the one-eyed tom jumped to his feet and charged the theater cat. Plato got in between them, though, hissing as he swiped at the cat's remaining eye.

"C'mon, 'Lonz!" Cattivo vaulted onto the stage after his brother, arrowing toward a second black cat, with Skimble right behind him.

Alonzo was frozen in the seats, staring at the battle with wide green eyes. He had never actually been in a _real _fight before, unless you counted the giant rats that sometimes made a mess of things, or that one time a Pollicle had gotten into the junkyard, and Simbol and the rest of the guardians chased it out. He had never seen a _catfight _before, though, and he was scared.

He was even more scared when Gus went down, one of the big cats on top of him. Skimble howled and tackled that cat, which turned its attention to him.

Plato and Cattivo were tussling with the one-eyed cat, and the third black cat ganged up on Skimble. Alonzo whimpered as he watched the third cat leap onto Skimble's back, jaws sinking into the back of Skimble's neck. As Skimble cried out in pain, stumbling back, the second cat jumped forward, striking at Skimble's now-unprotected belly. Skimble went down quickly, his yellow fur turning red.

Alonzo wiggled back until he was hidden under one of the chairs. He covered his eyes and cursed himself for being such a coward – his family needed him! Why was he hiding?

"Stop!" One of the Monniks must have spoken – Alonzo didn't recognize that voice. "Wait a minute – look at that runt." He heard Cattivo hiss, but the sounds of fighting had stopped, save for growling and grumbling from his brothers. "Who does he look like?"

Another Monnik chuckled, and Cattivo made an angry squeak. "Like _Simbol._" There was the sound of a cat spitting after the name. Alonzo uncovered his eyes and dared to peek out.

The two-eyed cats were each holding one of his brothers, pinning them to the floor. Plato and Cattivo looked a bit beat up, but neither were the bloody mess that Skimble and Gus were. The older toms were unmoving, and none of the Monniks were paying any attention to them. Were they dead? Alonzo gulped, his paws trembling. While he hid like a queenkit, his father and grandpa were killed, and his brothers captured.

"Exactly," the one-eyed tom said, pacing in front of the other two. "You! Kitten! Who's your father?" Cattivo, the cat being questioned, hissed at the one-eyed tom, earning himself a sharp cuff on the nose. "I'm not going to ask you a second time. Tell me who your father is, or I'll gut this other one." He held his claws close to Plato's stomach, and Plato hissed nervously, trying to push away, but he was held in place by his captor.

"Simbol," Cattivo muttered, glancing over at where Skimble lay.

The one-eyed tom gestured toward Plato. "And is this your brother?" Cattivo nodded mutely, hanging his head. The tom grinned malevolently. "_Excellent._ Come on, boys. We're bringing this pair back to the boss. We have the kittens of the Protector – the Jellicles are as good as ours!"

Alonzo cowered under the chair as his brothers were shoved toward the window. He _should _go help them… but what good was he going to be? Plato and Cattivo were stronger than he was, and they both got captured. Skimble and Gus were both bigger _and _stronger than all three of the brothers, and they were dead (or dying)! What could _he _possibly do? Alonzo curled up under the chair, covering his eyes again, trembling in despair. He was such a coward.

* * *

Many thanks to the seven reviewers for _Musings _- you made this show up as quickly as it did! 


	2. Chapter 2

Seven reviews for chapter one... here's chapter two!

Title: The Protector (2/14)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death  
Summary: When some Jellicles are cat-napped, Munkustrap has to descend back into Monnik territory, back into his old life, and must confront his biggest fear - the truth escaping.

Roleplays:

If you're not into RPing, feel free to skip this part.

Ourjellicle (o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m ). is a normal Cats RP set after the Jellicle Ball. Currently, Macavity has taken over the junkyard, but the Jellicles escaped safely. They're enlisting the help of a crew of pirates, though, to reclaim their yard… but that decision may cause more pain than pleasure.

One of These Nights (w w w . s 8 . c r e a t e p h p b b . c o m / o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t / I n d e x . p h p ? m f o r u m (equal sign) o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t) is an AU RP where the Jellicles are human members of a band (named Jellicle). Tugger (taken) is the lead singer, with Bombalurina (taken), Alonzo, and Plato (taken) as other members, and the rest of the Jellicles helping out as friends, stage hands, special effects, etc. Munkustrap (taken by me) is the manager of the band, and his father, Deuteronomy, is a huge music mogul. Macavity (taken) leads the rival band, the Depraved. Most of the characters are still available, though. If you're interested, come on by!

Cats does not belong to me. Simbol does. He's shpiffy.**_

* * *

_**

_**The Protector**_

* * *

Simbol and Deuteronomy were stretched out on the tire, watching as Admetus and Munkustrap sparred with each other. The two cats were fairly evenly matched… but, if anything, _Munkustrap _was the better duelist. Simbol was pleased with how far he had come from the impertinent little kitten who wanted to join the guardians two years ago. Or, at least, he _would _be pleased, if he wasn't distracted by Coricopat and Tantomile. The dark twins had shown up early that evening and hadn't left his side since, lying down beside him and nuzzling him, purring quietly. They didn't say anything, just watched him with their big, orange eyes, and licked his cheeks and paws.

Tumblebrutus thought this was all horribly funny, and he would curl up with his dad too, tucking his tiny body in between Simbol's large paws. Simbol didn't mind his son curling up with him.

Right now, though, Tumble was dancing around in front of the older cats, mimicking Munkustrap and Admetus' moves. "Bam! Woo! Smack! Take that!" He fell on his tail more often than not, which was so amusing it distracted even the combatants – not that either really minded. There was nothing serious about their sparring, just some extra practice.

"Dad! _Daaaaad!_" Alonzo came tearing into the junkyard, panting and sobbing. The young guardian's front paws were stained with blood.

As Alonzo came running up, the Jellicles snapped to attention. Munkustrap and Admetus jumped aside to let the younger cat run between them, quickly coming up behind him to hear what was so horrible and why his paws were red. Simbol rose to his feet, shaking off Coricopat and Tantomile, and Tumble cowered back against Simbol's front legs, staring wide-eyed at his upset older brother. Deuteronomy sat up as well, frowning in concern.

"Alonzo? What happened?"

Alonzo pointed in the direction he had come from, gasping out his words. "Grandpa… and Father… and Monniks! And Cattivo and Plato… and they're dying! Grandpa and Father are dying! And Cattivo and Plato… the Monniks have Cattivo and Plato! They want you!"

"Where, Alonzo?" Simbol asked, his voice firm, the tone of the Jellicle Protector.

Alonzo visibly relaxed as Simbol took charge, turning over control to the more powerful cat. "The theater. They're in the theater," he whispered, sinking to his knees and covering his face.

"Admetus. Get Jelly… and Jenny if she's in the yard. Meet us at the theater, as quick as you can." Admetus nodded and darted off to do as his father said. "Munkustrap, Alonzo, you two will come with me."

"And me!" Tumble squeaked, rolling to his feet. "Me too, me too! I'm a guardian too!"

"No, Tumble. You stay here." Simbol pressed his paw down on Tumble's hindquarters, forcing the kitten to sit.

"Nooo!" Tumble wailed, shaking his head fiercely. "No, no, no, no, no! I wanna come! I'm a guardian too! I'm a guardian too!"

"Yes, you are," Coricopat murmured, rising to his feet and padding forward to nuzzle the kitten. Tumble was so surprised that an adult had actually agreed with him that he fell silent.

"And that's why you must stay here," Tantomile purred, nuzzling Tumble from his other side. "While your dad goes off with those guardians, we need someone to stay here and protect the yard."

Tumble beamed between the twins, pleased to be given such an important job, and Simbol looked gratefully at the pair. 'Thank you,' he mouthed to them, before he nodded to Deuteronomy and took off running toward the theater, Munkustrap on his heels.

* * *

After reaching the theater, Alonzo collapsed on the stage to catch his breath. Munkustrap prowled around, investigating the broken windows the Monniks had entered through, while Simbol examined the still forms of Skimble and Gus. "They aren't dead yet," he said after a moment. "But they aren't doing too well, either." He began cleaning their wounds. 

Munkustrap circled back, continuing to be alert for any strange movements. "They're gone. Three Monniks," _Ruusu, Surripus, and one-eyed Hedrunkus, if I'm not mistaking their scents._ "Plato and Cattivo were alive when they went through the window. Do you want me to track them?"

Simbol shook his head, gesturing over to Skimble. "Look after him. We stay here until Jellylorum shows up."

"I'm sorry," Alonzo whispered, curled up miserably by the edge of the stage. "I should have done something."

"What do you mean?" Munkustrap asked, before he lowered his head to lick at the gash across Skimble's stomach.

"I hid," Alonzo said, closing his eyes. "I… I froze. And then I hid. And I just let the Monniks fight." He put his paws over his face. "Some guardian I am…"

Munkustrap and Simbol exchanged a look before Munkustrap spoke up. "Alonzo… this was your first battle, right? Your first _real _fight? It's okay." He smiled faintly. "My first battle was _horrible_. I froze up, so my brother had to fight off the Pollicle that snuck up on us. We were just kittens at the time. Then, I realized that I wasn't helping, so I ran in front of him to try and help, just as he was trying to pounce. He crashed into me, and I fell into the Pollicle… I think it was laughing too hard to fight when my mother showed up." Actually, the milk-mothers had all charged the Pollicle together, scaring it away, and there had been some other kittens involved too, but Munkustrap and Macavity hadn't learned how to work as a team just yet. "You might not have done anything, but you didn't make things worse, either. If anything, you did the right thing. By hiding, you were able to come back and get the rest of us. Otherwise, you might have ended up like Skimble or Gus, or kidnapped like Plato and Cattivo… and then Skimble and Gus would have died here, and we wouldn't have known anything."

Alonzo perked up a little bit at that. "I guess… I didn't do that bad… after all…"

Simbol was watching Munkustrap as he cleaned Gus' wounds, and Munkustrap busied himself with Skimble's injuries again. That was the first time he had talked about his past in front of the non-Monnik Jellicles.

"Dad!" Admetus rushed into the theater, with Jellylorum and Jennyanydots right on his tail. "Dad, I brought them both…" He vaulted up onto the stage, the two queens just a tail-length behind. "Are Father and Grandpa…"

"They're alive," Simbol said, backing away from Gus so Jellylorum could bend over him. The young queen was Jenny's student, learning much about the ways of medicine from the older queen.

She was also Gus' mate, despite the age difference.

Jenny nudged Munkustrap aside and gathered Skimble into her arms. Simbol gave her cheek a nuzzle as he passed her, but he gave her no other distraction as he gathered Munkustrap and his sons together. "I will go after Cattivo and Plato."

"Which of us do you want to come with you?" Munkustrap asked, pressing his paws together.

"None of you," Simbol said quietly, bowing his head. "It's a trap."

Munkustrap nodded slowly, frowning. "Yeees… which is why you shouldn't go alone."

"Which is why I shouldn't put the rest of you in danger," Simbol countered. He shook his head. "No. I need you and Admetus to return to the junkyard, Munkustrap. Take Alonzo with you. We cannot leave the yard undefended. They might be hoping for that."

Munkustrap opened his mouth to protest, but Admetus stepped on his paw. "We need to protect Father and Grandpa, as well as Deuteronomy and the yard, right?" Simbol nodded. "What do we do if you don't come back?"

Munkustrap and Alonzo looked over at Simbol as well. Munkustrap bit his lip as Simbol ducked his head again. "If you haven't heard from me in… in forty-eight hours… then tell Deuteronomy of my demise. He knows who I've chosen as my successor."

Munkustrap leapt to his feet. "No! If we haven't heard from you in a day, we'll come after-"

"You'll do no such thing." Simbol rose to his feet, standing taller than Munkustrap. He glared down at the younger cat, using the full force of his personality to back Munkustrap up. "I will go in after my sons. You will stay in the yard. I will free them, or I will die. You are _forbidden _from performing any sort of rescue attempt. That is an _order_, Munkustrap. Do I make myself clear?"

Munkustrap cowered and nodded, staring at his paws. Alonzo and Admetus looked away, twisting their tails.

Simbol held his glare for several more heartbeats before he nodded and began to walk toward the broken window. Munkustrap hesitated, lifting one paw, before he darted forward. "Sir, wait!" The older cat paused, looking back at Munkustrap. "Sir…" He looked up at Simbol, biting his lip, all kinds of advice and suggestions stumbling over each other in his mind. Finally, he just bowed his head. "Be careful," he whispered. "Come back."

"Don't worry," Simbol said, reaching out to tilt Munkustrap's chin up with a paw. "I know what I'm doing. I've been invading the Monniks long before you were born." He stroked Munkustrap's ears before turning and jumping out the window.

Munkustrap stepped back, staring up at the window. That was the most… _affectionate_, Simbol had ever been with him. It worried him. He turned to look back at Admetus and Alonzo. Admetus gestured toward the injured toms. "We should probably bring them home."

Munkustrap nodded. "Alonzo… you help me with Skimble. Admetus, you can manage Gus on your own, right?" Gus was the smaller of the two. Admetus should be able to carry him without much difficulty.

* * *

Chapter three will be up soon. 

Thanks to everyone who reviews. I love hearing from my readers, and try to respond to every review I get.

Thanks also to everyone who's been favoriting me - it's harder to reply to those, but I appreciate them all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Protector (3/14)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death  
Summary: When some Jellicles are cat-napped, Munkustrap has to descend back into Monnik territory, back into his old life, and must confront his biggest fear - the truth escaping.

Roleplays:

If you're not into RPing, feel free to skip this part.

Ourjellicle (o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m ). is a normal Cats RP set after the Jellicle Ball. Currently, Macavity has taken over the junkyard, but the Jellicles escaped safely. They're enlisting the help of a crew of pirates, though, to reclaim their yard… but that decision may cause more pain than pleasure.

One of These Nights (w w w . s 8 . c r e a t e p h p b b . c o m / o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t / I n d e x . p h p ? m f o r u m (equal sign) o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t) is an AU RP where the Jellicles are human members of a band (named Jellicle). Tugger (taken) is the lead singer, with Bombalurina (taken), Alonzo, and Plato (taken) as other members, and the rest of the Jellicles helping out as friends, stage hands, special effects, etc. Munkustrap (taken by me) is the manager of the band, and his father, Deuteronomy, is a huge music mogul. Macavity (taken) leads the rival band, the Depraved. Most of the characters are still available, though. If you're interested, come on by!

Cats does not belong to me. Simbol does. He's shpiffy.

_**

* * *

**_

The Protector

* * *

"When's Daddy coming home?" Tumblebrutus nudged Alonzo's paw. "Huh? When's Daddy coming home?"

"Later," Alonzo said, moving his paw. He was sitting on a car, staring at the entrance to the junkyard.

Tumble was quiet for a few minutes, before he leaned forward and nudged Alonzo's paw again. "Is it later yet?"

"No."

"When's Daddy coming home?"

"Shut _up_, Tumble! I don't know!" Alonzo growled at his brother, and the kitten backed off, his back arched, tail puffed out, and eyes wide in fright. Alonzo sighed and rubbed his face. "Look… I'm sorry. Come here." He held out his paws, and Tumble crept forward to cuddle with the older tom. "I don't know when Dad's coming home. Later. That's all I know, okay?" He rubbed Tumble's ears. "Until then, Admetus is our dad."

"Until Poppa gets better?" Tumble nuzzled Alonzo's chest. "Until Poppa wakes up?"

"Yes, until Poppa wakes up, and then we listen to him, even Admetus." Alonzo stroked Tumble's soft fur and sighed, turning his eyes back to the entrance to the yard. He was worried about his dad, worried about his brothers. It had been a day and a half already. Admetus was sitting with Skimble and Gus, watching over them. Neither of the older toms had woken up yet. Munkustrap was patrolling the yard, pacing back and forth in front of the gate before dashing off somewhere else. He hissed at anything that snuck up on him, even if it was just a crisps bag. Alonzo closed his eyes and shook his head. What was taking his dad so long? Had he gotten in trouble?

"Looky!" Tumble tugged on Alonzo's fur and pointed toward the junkyard gate. "Looky, looky, looky!"

Alonzo got to his feet, looking at where Tumble was pointing. There was a cat running into the yard, a patched tom… it wasn't Simbol, but it was Plato. "Plato!" He shook Tumble off and ran toward his brother. "_Plato!_"

Munkustrap came running from somewhere in the yard. "Plato?"

Alonzo crashed into Plato, hugging the other tom tightly. Plato clung to him in return. "Lonz! Alonzo! You're okay… thank the Everlasting Cat, you're okay…!" He pulled away to look at Alonzo's face, laughing and sobbing. "They said they killed you… the Monniks… they said they killed you…" He clutched Alonzo close again.

Alonzo stroked his paw over Plato's fur, feeling the stickiness of drying blood. "What happened?" he asked. "What happened to you? I saw the Monniks take you away… you and Cattivo… then Dad went after you…"

"Sit down," Munkustrap said. He leaned forward and began to groom Plato's fur, washing the blood away. "How bad are you hurt?"

"Just scratches. I'll be fine." Plato curled up, letting Munkustrap clean the cuts on his back.

"Plato, what happened?" Alonzo asked again, lying beside his brother.

Plato turned his brown eyes up to Munkustrap and Alonzo, tears welling up in them again. "Cattivo… Dad…"

"Start at the beginning," Munkustrap murmured, purring as he washed Plato, trying to calm the younger cat.

Plato sighed and closed his eyes, setting his head on his paws. "The Monniks took us, Cattivo and me. They kept shoving us and kicking us if we stopped or tried to run away. They took us over the bridge and into their territory. We were lead all over the place, and they kept doubling back and going in circles. I know _I _was lost by the end... I think Cattivo was too. They took us to a building that smelled like fire and smoke… and Leviticus was there. He was sitting on a big chair, and he looked even larger than Deuteronomy! And Macavity was there too… he was sitting on the arm of the chair. He didn't say anything, but he watched us…

* * *

Short chapter, right? I know, I know, I'm sorry... 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Protector (4/14)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death  
Summary: When some Jellicles are cat-napped, Munkustrap has to descend back into Monnik territory, back into his old life, and must confront his biggest fear - the truth escaping.

Roleplays:

If you're not into RPing, feel free to skip this part.

Ourjellicle (o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m ). is a normal Cats RP set after the Jellicle Ball. Currently, Macavity has taken over the junkyard, but the Jellicles escaped safely. They're enlisting the help of a crew of pirates, though, to reclaim their yard… but that decision may cause more pain than pleasure.

One of These Nights (w w w . s 8 . c r e a t e p h p b b . c o m / o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t / I n d e x . p h p ? m f o r u m (equal sign) o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t) is an AU RP where the Jellicles are human members of a band (named Jellicle). Tugger (taken) is the lead singer, with Bombalurina (taken), Alonzo, and Plato (taken) as other members, and the rest of the Jellicles helping out as friends, stage hands, special effects, etc. Munkustrap (taken by me) is the manager of the band, and his father, Deuteronomy, is a huge music mogul. Macavity (taken) leads the rival band, the Depraved. Most of the characters are still available, though. If you're interested, come on by!

Cats does not belong to me. Simbol does. He's shpiffy.

* * *

**_The Protector_**

* * *

"Two Jellicles prisoners, Boss." 

Leviticus stirred, his long fur rippling over hidden muscles. "Why have you brought me Jellicle prisoners? You were supposed to infiltrate the Jellicle lands. You were supposed to carve out a piece of Jellicle territory for the Monniks. I do not recall _prisoners_ being on your agenda." To the right of Leviticus, Macavity sat, tall and proud and near-motionless. Only his eyes moved, turning between Leviticus and the cats before him, and his ears, swiveling to take in the sounds of the Monnik warehouse.

Hedrunkus, the one-eyed tom, fidgeted, shifting from foot to foot. "Er… yes. And we did infiltrate the Jellicle theater, just like the plan said. But there were Jellicles there-"

"Which is why you were supposed to bring back-up." Leviticus closed his gold eyes to narrow slits, frowning down at the black tom. With his raspy voice and long fur, he was an impressive figure, up on his armchair.

"We did! Bring back-up!" Hedrunkus shifted again. "Er, that is, Ruusu and Surripus accompanied me, Boss. We snuck into the theater and surrounded the guard there, an old tom, just like you said. But he had back-up too – the Railway cat, and some younger toms." Hedrunkus nodded to Plato and Cattivo behind him. "These two."

Both Leviticus and Macavity turned to look at the Jellicles. Leviticus spared them only a glance, but Macavity fixed his own gold eyes on the pair and glowered at them. Plato gulped and tried not to cower away from his stare. This was a powerful magic cat, Leviticus' favored son, and his right-hand cat. He was the Monnik equivalent of Simbol, but he had magic on his side too. He could kill just by _looking _at you, if he really wanted to.

"And we return to the original question," Leviticus said. "Why did you bring me prisoners?"

"They're _Simbol's _sons, Boss!" Hedrunkus stepped forward, excited. "Look, look at the gold one. He looks _exactly _like Simbol! And they've both confirmed that the brown one is his brother! We… _I _figured they would be more useful to us alive. As bait, or ransom."

_More useful alive_. Those words helped Plato relax minutely – the Monniks weren't about to kill him. It gave him the courage he needed to look up and meet Macavity's glower with a stare of his own. Macavity's lips turned up in a smirk, and he leaned over to murmur something into Leviticus' ear. The big cat closed his eyes, thinking for a moment, before he nodded.

Macavity rose to his feet, stretching and flashing his claws and fangs. The Monniks took a collective step back, tugging Plato and Cattivo with them. Plato looked over at his brother, reaching for him with his tail. Cattivo twitched his tail toward Plato in return, and the two brushed the tips together. Whatever happened to them, they were in this together. At least Alonzo wasn't with them. Maybe he was getting help… or maybe the Monniks had killed him, like they killed Skimble and Gus…

"What are your names?"

Macavity's voice, Plato was surprised to discover, was rich and warm, almost purring. It felt nice, wrapping around him like his mother's hug… _Wait! _Macavity bewitched cats! He remembered how Munkustrap had brought the tribe that bit of advice, after he had gone in to free Demeter. Macavity could bewitch a cat who watched him! Plato sneezed and shook his head fiercely, trying to shake off the spell.

Macavity laughed and patted Plato's cheek. "Smart kitten," he purred. "You have seen through me, correct? That does not surprise me. Your tribe sent a spy in… I am sure he has filled you in on _all _my tricks."

Plato cringed away from Macavity's paw. His voice might be comforting, but the touch of the evil cat's paw made his fur stand on end and his skin crawl.

"However, knowing you are a Jellicle does not answer my question." Macavity walked between the brothers, forcing their tails apart. "_What are your names?_"

Cattivo shuddered, and Plato felt a brush of cold against him. "Plato," he said quietly. "I'm Plato."

"And I'm Cattivo."

"Plato and Cattivo. How charming." Macavity placed his paws on the brothers' shoulders. "Now, Plato and Cattivo, you are Jellicles, right?"

The brothers nodded slowly. Plato had a feeling he knew where Macavity was going with this.

"And your mother? Who is she?"

"Jennyanydots," Cattivo answered.

"Jennyanydots!" Macavity clapped his paws together. "Oh, she is a _wonderful _queen. Tell me, how are her mice doing? Has she eaten any of them yet, or does she still coddle them?"

Plato and Cattivo stared at each other. Macavity knew their mother!?

Macavity put his arms around the brothers' shoulders, drawing them close. "I know _everything _about the Jellicles," he murmured into their ears. "I know who you two are. I know you have three other brothers who claim to be Jellicles, and a pawful of sisters who live coddled lives as house cats. I know your father is Simbol, the Jellicle Protector, and I know you two will be unbelievably valuable to us. But tell me, toms… where _is _your brother? Where is the third of your trio? Where is Alonzo?"

Plato frowned, trying to remember. Where _was _Alonzo? They had all been together at the theater, but then the Monniks came, and they started fighting… but Alonzo wasn't captured like Cattivo was, like he was. "Alonzo's safe," he said.

"Are you so sure?" Macavity asked, smirking at Plato.

"Yes," Plato answered, meeting Macavity's eyes.

"Would you stake your life on it?" Macavity pointed to Cattivo. "Would you stake _his _life on it?"

"W-what?" Plato looked between Macavity and Cattivo. "What do you mean?"

"You say your brother is safe. Would you stake this tom's life on that statement? Would you say that if Alonzo was _not _safe, I could kill this brother?" Macavity stepped closer to Cattivo, flicking out a claw and tracing it under Cattivo's chin.

"Um…" Plato bit his lip. He _thought _Alonzo was safe… but if Alonzo had participated in the fight, then he'd either have been captured… or killed. Unless he had escaped. "No." No, he wouldn't be willing to sacrifice Cattivo.

Macavity laughed. "Does dead count as safe?" he asked, before looking over at Hedrunkus. "The white and black patched tom, you three did kill him, correct?"

Hedrunkus looked back at Ruusu and Surripus, who shifted their paws and shrugged. "Yeah. Yeah, we killed him, just like we killed those other toms."

Plato felt his heart drop somewhere past his stomach. Alonzo was… dead? First Gus and Skimble, and now Alonzo… what sort of guardians were they, if they couldn't protect their family?"

Macavity turned back to Cattivo and Plato, smirking. "Still think he is safe?"

"W-what are you going to do with us?" Cattivo asked, his voice trembling slightly. Plato wanted to reach over and take his paw, but he was just as scared as his brother sounded.

"An excellent question, young Jellicle," Macavity purred. "Unfortunately, you are not allowed to ask questions. You have to be punished." He raised his paw and clawed Plato across the face.

Plato yelped as he felt Macavity draw blood, pulling away and pressing his paws to his cut nose. "What was that for?"

"You are not allowed to ask questions either," Macavity said, slashing at Cattivo with his other paw.

And Plato got it. If one of them asked a question, then the other would get hurt. He didn't want to be responsible for Cattivo getting injured, so he closed his mouth and glared at Macavity. He wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Good kitties," Macavity said, as Cattivo closed his mouth as well. "Quick learners. You two might have made good Monniks. Pity you are going to be used as bait instead."

Plato couldn't help himself. Before he could remember to be quiet, he had opened his mouth. "Bait for what?"

Macavity threw back his head and laughed. He laughed, long and cold and hard, as he raised his paws, pointing at both Jellicles. Plato watched Cattivo freeze up and slump over before everything went black.

* * *

It was so short, I decided to give you two! Yay! 

Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has favorited, and to all you silent readers out there.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Protector (5/14)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death  
Summary: When some Jellicles are cat-napped, Munkustrap has to descend back into Monnik territory, back into his old life, and must confront his biggest fear - the truth escaping.

Roleplays:

If you're not into RPing, feel free to skip this part.

Ourjellicle (o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m ). is a normal Cats RP set after the Jellicle Ball. Currently, Macavity has taken over the junkyard, but the Jellicles escaped safely. They're enlisting the help of a crew of pirates, though, to reclaim their yard… but that decision may cause more pain than pleasure.

One of These Nights (w w w . s 8 . c r e a t e p h p b b . c o m / o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t / I n d e x . p h p ? m f o r u m (equal sign) o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t) is an AU RP where the Jellicles are human members of a band (named Jellicle). Tugger (taken) is the lead singer, with Bombalurina (taken), Alonzo, and Plato (taken) as other members, and the rest of the Jellicles helping out as friends, stage hands, special effects, etc. Munkustrap (taken by me) is the manager of the band, and his father, Deuteronomy, is a huge music mogul. Macavity (taken) leads the rival band, the Depraved. Most of the characters are still available, though. If you're interested, come on by!

Cats does not belong to me. Simbol does. He's shpiffy.

* * *

**_The Protector_**

* * *

"Plato? Plato! Wake up! Please, Plato, please wake up… don't be dead, Plato. Don't be dead…"

Cattivo's voice was the first thing Plato heard as awareness returned to him. Cattivo's worried face was the first thing he saw. "Cat…?"

"You're not dead!" Cattivo flung his arms around Plato, hugging him close. Plato could feel dampness, like from tears, where Cattivo's face pushed against his shoulder.

"Cat!" Plato pushed his brother away, holding him at arms' length so he could look him over. "Are you all right? Did the Monniks hurt you?"

Cattivo shook his head, reaching up to wipe his face dry. "No, they didn't hurt me. They just locked us in this cage." He nuzzled Plato's cheek. "I thought you were dead. I thought Macavity killed you, like the Monniks killed Father and Grandpa and Alonzo…"

"Shh…" Plato nuzzled Cattivo, licking his ears. "I'm not dead, and you're not dead, and we're together. The Monniks might have us imprisoned, but they don't have us beat."

The touching moment was interrupted by the dull thump of a body dropping to the ground outside the cage. Both brothers looked up, and both brothers grinned broadly as they watched their dad touch his paw to his lips, motioning for them to stay quiet.

Simbol crouched by the cat he had knocked out, pulling a ring of keys from its paw. He stepped over to the door and unlocked it. Plato and Cattivo rushed out, wrapping their arms around him in tight hugs. "Dad!" Plato whispered.

"You saved us!" Cattivo said, just as quietly.

Simbol hugged both toms briefly before releasing them. "We can celebrate after we get out of here," he murmured. "Come on, be quiet now." He began to lead his sons out.

Plato blinked as they left the room and stepped into a hall with windows. The sky was dark, but the sun was beginning to rise. So much time had passed! The attack had happened around high-sun, and now it was the next day.

Simbol was just about to turn a corner when he hesitated, swiveling his ears back. Plato and Cattivo followed suit. Behind them, in the room the brothers had been held prisoner in, there were voices, Monnik voices, Monniks who were discovering their fallen comrade. A cry rang out, "The prisoners have escaped!"

Simbol bolted, Plato and Cattivo hot on his heels. The three raced down the empty halls, trying to put as much distance between themselves and their captors as possible. To the left and right, Plato caught glimpses of fallen cats, cats that had been nudged aside into the shadows. Apparently, the halls hadn't been as empty when Simbol came in.

"There they are!"

When they reached a T-shaped intersection, a group of Monniks spotted them and came running toward them from one hall. Simbol shoved the brothers down the third hall. "Run!" he shouted, turning toward the Monniks and assuming a defensive position.

"Dad…"

"Run!" Simbol repeated. "Go! Get back to the yard!"

"C'mon, Cat," Plato said, grabbing his brother's paw and taking off again. Behind him, he could hear yowls as the Monniks ran into the Jellicle Protector.

Getting out of the building they were being held in wasn't too hard – they just followed the trail of unconscious or dead cats.

Getting out of Monnik territory was another challenge altogether. Plato looked around after they stepped out, whining slightly as he didn't recognize anything. "Cat... do you know where we are?"

Cattivo whimpered, looking behind them. "We just _left _Dad!"

"Dad can take care of himself," Plato said. "And he told us to run. He _told _us. He didn't want us to stay."

"We left him!"

"We were obeying direct orders from our superior!" Plato turned and grabbed Cattivo's shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Pull yourself together, Cat! I need you!"

Cattivo gulped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he looked up at Plato again, he still looked scared, but he didn't look as panicked. "O-okay. What do we do now?"

"We need to get out of here." Plato looked around, biting his lip. Cattivo was looking to him for orders, and he didn't know what to do! "We need to find the junkyard."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know, Cat!" Plato bit his lip again, regretting his outburst as Cattivo pulled back, looking ashamed for asking. "I don't know," he repeated, more calmly this time. "But we can't just stay here. C'mon." Taking Cattivo's paw, he started heading west. The Monnik territory was to the east of the Jellicle lands, therefore going west must lead them back to the Jellicles. Once they were back in Jellicle territory, finding the junkyard would be a snap.

Morning turned into afternoon, and afternoon turned into evening, and the two brothers huddled together under a dumpster, certain they were lost. Finding the Jellicles again wasn't just a straight shot west. They had to keep turning and ducking and running to avoid the Monniks moving around, and once they got chased east about ten blocks. They hadn't seen any sign of their dad, either, and weren't sure if he had gotten out and back home a different way, or if he was still in that building, fighting the Monniks.

The thought that he might be dead never crossed their minds – Simbol couldn't die. He was the Jellicle Protector. He was their dad. He was invincible.

When Plato woke up the next morning, he was alone.

"Cat? Cattivo, where are you?" Plato sniffed around under the dumpster. The spot next to him, where Cattivo had been lying, was empty but still a little warm. Cat had been there recently. And then he… slipped out the back… went a little ways down the alley… ugh, went to the bathroom… uh-oh. _Monniks._

The reek of Monniks was everywhere. Cattivo had been surrounded on his way back… they took him off this way… Breaking into a run, Plato tracked his brother's scent, and soon caught up to the group that had him. There were five Monniks – one of them was that one-eyed cat who had started this whole mess in the theater – and Cattivo was in the middle of them, dragging his feet and sagging against the restricting arms of his guards. There was blood on his face, dripping down from a wound between his ears, and his eyes were glazed over, very dazed-looking.

Plato whined inside his head and pressed himself against a wall as they passed, laughing and boasting and shoving his stumbling brother along. He couldn't fight off five Monniks on his own! Cattivo was in no shape to help him, either. All he could do was follow, keeping his footsteps and breathing as quiet as possible.

Cattivo was dragged back to the building they had escaped from, and Plato hung back, biting his lip. He couldn't go inside – that would be suicide. Staying out wouldn't help Cattivo either, though. But what if he could get back to the junkyard? With Simbol and Munkustrap and Admetus, maybe together they could get Cattivo out. "Hold on, Cat," Plato whispered, stretching his paw toward the building. "I'll be back soon!"

* * *

Another short chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Protector (6/14)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death  
Summary: When some Jellicles are cat-napped, Munkustrap has to descend back into Monnik territory, back into his old life, and must confront his biggest fear - the truth escaping.

Roleplays:

If you're not into RPing, feel free to skip this part.

Ourjellicle (o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m ). is a normal Cats RP set after the Jellicle Ball. Currently, Macavity has taken over the junkyard, but the Jellicles escaped safely. They're enlisting the help of a crew of pirates, though, to reclaim their yard… but that decision may cause more pain than pleasure.

One of These Nights (w w w . s 8 . c r e a t e p h p b b . c o m / o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t / I n d e x . p h p ? m f o r u m (equal sign) o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t) is an AU RP where the Jellicles are human members of a band (named Jellicle). Tugger (taken) is the lead singer, with Bombalurina (taken), Alonzo, and Plato (taken) as other members, and the rest of the Jellicles helping out as friends, stage hands, special effects, etc. Munkustrap (taken by me) is the manager of the band, and his father, Deuteronomy, is a huge music mogul. Macavity (taken) leads the rival band, the Depraved. Most of the characters are still available, though. If you're interested, come on by!

Cats does not belong to me. Simbol does. He's shpiffy.

* * *

**_The Protector_**

* * *

"And… that's it," Plato said, turning his face into Alonzo's shoulder. "I got back here as fast as I could. But we have to go back… we have to get Cattivo!" He looked over at Munkustrap. "Where's Dad?"

"Where's Daddy?" Tumble asked. The kitten had curled up between Plato and Alonzo as Plato spoke, hugging Plato's front legs. "Play-do, where's Daddy?"

"Isn't… isn't he here?" Plato looked over at Alonzo, and then at Munkustrap. "Didn't he get back already?"

Alonzo bit his lip and shook his head. "Dad… hasn't gotten word to us."

"We're going after him," Munkustrap said firmly.

"We can't!" Alonzo protested. "Dad said we were not to go after him, no matter what! Direct order!"

Munkustrap turned on Alonzo with a growl. "What are you more afraid of, disobeying your father, or having him _die?_ As in _gone. __Permanently_."

Alonzo shut his mouth, ears going flat as he backed away from Munkustrap. "I…"

Plato shook his head. "Dad's not going to die… he's too strong…"

Munkustrap sighed. "Too strong for one Monnik, yeah. Probably too strong for two, or even three to take down. But the Monniks aren't a weak tribe. A dozen Monniks? Even Simbol could fall. But…" He shook his head. "They won't kill him immediately. The Monniks love cruelty far too much for that. Simbol is still alive, right now, unless he was an idiot – which he may have been, simply to get them to kill him. And as long as he's alive, I'm going to go after him."

"Me too!" Tumble shouted, jumping up. "Me too, me too, me too!"

"No, Tumble," Alonzo said. "You're…" He remembered what Coricopat and Tantomile had done to get the kitten to behave. "You're needed here. When we leave the junkyard, the Monniks might come here! They might attack! You need to protect the yard!"

Tumble immediately pressed his paws together and lifted his chin, the Jellicles' way of standing at attention. "Yes sir!" he shouted, before beginning to march around the junkyard.

Plato watched this with an amused expression. "That was… kinda clever."

"Cori and Tant did it earlier," Alonzo said. "He wanted to go with Dad."

"We?" Munkustrap asked quietly.

Alonzo looked down at his paws. "I think I'm more scared of Dad dying… I'll help you."

Plato looked between the two before nodding. "I'll go too."

Munkustrap shook his head. "Plato, you're hurt. You should go see Jenny and Jelly."

"Mom's here?" Plato perked up at the mention of his mother.

Alonzo nodded. "Admetus got her, after Grandpa and Father were hurt."

"Hurt?" Plato asked. "Not… not dead?"

"They're still alive," Munkustrap said. "Admetus was sitting with them… we should get him too. Come on." He took hold of Plato's arm, helping him to his feet, and between Alonzo and Munkustrap, they managed to help the tired tom to the dresser the queens were using as an infirmary/nursery.

"And what have you gotten up to now… Plato! Plato, oh, my baby!" Jenny had been the one who noticed the toms arriving, but when she recognized Plato, she rushed the trio (quartet if you counted Tumble, marching along with a look of grim determination on his kittenish face), pulling him into her arms and beginning to wash his face and ears.

"Plato?" Admetus rose from a corner where he had been lying, watching over the two tabbies. "Where are Cattivo and Dad?" This question was directed to Alonzo and Munkustrap, as Plato was too busy being smothered by his mother to answer anything.

"With the Monniks still," Munkustrap said quietly. "We're going to get them back. Do you want to come?"

Admetus shook his head slowly. "Dad said we're not to…"

"We're not rescuing _him_," Munkustrap said.

"We're not?" Alonzo asked.

Munkustrap grinned. "We're rescuing Cattivo. And if we happen to find him along the way… might as well spring him too, right?"

Admetus grinned back. "Dad never said anything about not going after Cattivo."

"Oh…" Alonzo was slowly getting it. Munkustrap was actually going after Simbol, he knew that, but by claiming Cattivo as their target (who they were also going to rescue (he hoped)), they weren't disobeying Simbol, and didn't have to worry about his disapproval afterwards. He nodded. "That… makes sense."

"Let's go, then!" Munkustrap waved the brothers off. "Plato… we'll be back soon. Help Tumble keep an eye on things here, all right?"

Plato managed to get a nod out before Jenny was smothering him again, each praying their companions were all right.

* * *

This chapter's even shorter, which is why it got thrown in with chapter 5 in a double update again.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Protector (7/14)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death  
Summary: When some Jellicles are cat-napped, Munkustrap has to descend back into Monnik territory, back into his old life, and must confront his biggest fear - the truth escaping.

I put the last two chapters up, then came back a few hours later to find thirteen (THIRTEEN) alerts from about reviews, favorites, and being put on other people's alert lists.

I felt so very, very loved. Thank you all!

Roleplays:

If you're not into RPing, feel free to skip this part.

Ourjellicle (o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m ). is a normal Cats RP set after the Jellicle Ball. Currently, Macavity has taken over the junkyard, but the Jellicles escaped safely. They're enlisting the help of a crew of pirates, though, to reclaim their yard… but that decision may cause more pain than pleasure.

One of These Nights (w w w . s 8 . c r e a t e p h p b b . c o m / o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t / I n d e x . p h p ? m f o r u m (equal sign) o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t) is an AU RP where the Jellicles are human members of a band (named Jellicle). Tugger (taken) is the lead singer, with Bombalurina (taken), Alonzo, and Plato (taken) as other members, and the rest of the Jellicles helping out as friends, stage hands, special effects, etc. Munkustrap (taken by me) is the manager of the band, and his father, Deuteronomy, is a huge music mogul. Macavity (taken) leads the rival band, the Depraved. Most of the characters are still available, though. If you're interested, come on by!

* * *

**_The Protector_**

* * *

Munkustrap leaned over and smacked Admetus' paw away from his mouth lightly. "Don't wash," he whispered. "I know it itches, but we need to blend in." The three toms had rolled in dirt and soot to get that proper unwashed Monnik look, and now they were sitting on a rooftop. Munkustrap had led the other two up the fire escape Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had shown him about a year ago. He had remembered how they said only the thieves used the rooftop paths, and since he knew exactly what building Plato and Cattivo had been held in (there was only one "prison" building the Monniks had, and it matched Plato's description), he figured the safe way to travel was the best way.

"You're sure this is the right building?" Admetus asked, crouching at the edge of the roof and staring at their target. "How do you know so much about the Monniks, anyway?"

Alonzo, who had been hanging back a little ways, looked over at Munkustrap with curiosity.

Munkustrap looked away, biting his lip. His kittenhood wasn't something most cats knew anything about. "I grew up in Monnik territory," he mumbled. It was the truth, after all.

"You did?" Alonzo asked. "I thought you were a street-"

Admetus cuffed Alonzo's ear. "The Monniks have street cats too," he whispered. He was trying to be quiet about it, but Munkustrap heard. He almost laughed.

The Jellicles didn't approve of street cats in general. Street cats were loners, trying to survive on their own, and they were usually half-starved and battle-scarred, and often quite pathetic-seeming. The Jellicles thought that was a horrible way to live, and always invited street cats into their tribe. Some accepted, but others refused. There was a certain pride to living on the streets, in knowing you could make it on your own. Munkustrap had considered it, back when he was fleeing the Monniks. He figured the Jellicles would be safer, though.

The Monniks didn't mind street cats quite so much – they made good practice fights and scapegoats, and were excellent for the demonstration of ways to get cats to talk. They were also a quick source of extra muscle, if the Monniks needed to swell their ranks. No, Monniks didn't mind street cats… but street cats didn't like Monniks. The Jellicles, at least, would leave them alone, except to ask them if they wanted to join yet.

"So… that's where they are?" Admetus asked, changing the topic from Munkustrap's "street cat" past.

Munkustrap nodded. "Cattivo, at least. Simbol's probably in there too. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless they wanted to have a bit more fun with him," Munkustrap said quietly. "Normal prisoners are kept in that building. Special prisoners… and I think the Jellicle Protector would count as one, would be taken over there." He pointed to the burned out warehouse a few buildings over. "That's their headquarters. He'd be in the middle, and they'd be… having fun." What was fun for the Monniks would certainly not be fun for Simbol, if he was indeed there. Munkustrap prayed that both father and son were being kept in the normal rooms, the normal cages.

Admetus looked down at the street below. "Well… it looks like that crowd has passed. Do we go down now?"

The Monniks had been changing their guards, so cats had been swarming in and out of the prison building, but now things had calmed down. Munkustrap nodded. "Follow me, and be careful."

The three dirty cats crept down another fire escape and slunk across the street. Munkustrap looked both ways before waving the other two toms in. This was going to be the challenging part now – finding Cattivo and Simbol, and not alerting any guards to their presence.

* * *

Double-update, double-update, have another double-update...


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Protector (8/14)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death  
Summary: When some Jellicles are cat-napped, Munkustrap has to descend back into Monnik territory, back into his old life, and must confront his biggest fear - the truth escaping.

Roleplays:

If you're not into RPing, feel free to skip this part.

Ourjellicle (o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m ). is a normal Cats RP set after the Jellicle Ball. Currently, Macavity has taken over the junkyard, but the Jellicles escaped safely. They're enlisting the help of a crew of pirates, though, to reclaim their yard… but that decision may cause more pain than pleasure.

One of These Nights (w w w . s 8 . c r e a t e p h p b b . c o m / o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t / I n d e x . p h p ? m f o r u m (equal sign) o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t) is an AU RP where the Jellicles are human members of a band (named Jellicle). Tugger (taken) is the lead singer, with Bombalurina (taken), Alonzo, and Plato (taken) as other members, and the rest of the Jellicles helping out as friends, stage hands, special effects, etc. Munkustrap (taken by me) is the manager of the band, and his father, Deuteronomy, is a huge music mogul. Macavity (taken) leads the rival band, the Depraved. Most of the characters are still available, though. If you're interested, come on by!

* * *

**_The Protector_**

* * *

"How many more rooms to go?" Admetus asked, dropping the unconscious body of yet another Monnik. Two hours into their hunt, and the three toms had gotten incredibly used to sneaking up on oblivious Monnik guards and knocking them out.

Munkustrap backed out of the room and shook his head in frustration. "That… that was the last one! Neither of them are here!" Simbol might have been special enough to go before Leviticus for the Monniks' amusement, but Cattivo was just a guardian, and a low-level one at that. He was Simbol's son, but if they had Simbol, they didn't need Cattivo anymore.

Unless…

Munkustrap felt his stomach twist. Unless they _really _didn't need Cattivo anymore. "Wait… there's one more place…"

"Where?" Alonzo asked, looking around.

Munkustrap quietly led the brothers out of the building. They hadn't bothered sneaking _past _any of the guards – the less guards awake, the easier it was to move around, and the less chance they had of getting caught. A couple Monniks moaned as they hurried past, but Admetus gave them a few heavy taps with a paw, silencing them again.

"Where are we going?" Alonzo asked again, but Munkustrap continued to be quiet as he led them around the back of the building.

There was a dumpster behind the building, from which a smell like no other emerged, at once both sweet and foul, musky and rotten. This was Munkustrap's target. He jumped up onto the edge and peered inside – and before he could warn the brothers, they were up beside him.

Alonzo went so pale Munkustrap almost swore his patches went grey. On Alonzo's other side, Admetus whispered, "Great Everlasting Cat… no…"

Munkustrap gave Alonzo a push, knocking him into Admetus. "Hold him," he said curtly. "Don't let him follow me." After Admetus wrapped his arms around his younger brother, Munkustrap dropped into the dumpster. Immediately, the stench wrapped around him, pulling him in like a shroud. He gagged once but forced himself not to throw up. It took a huge amount of willpower, but this wasn't the first time Munkustrap had endured this particular torture.

The box was full of filth and garbage and rotting corpses. On the top, though, still relatively fresh, was the broken body of a gold-patched tom. Too small to be Simbol, Cattivo was identifiable, even though his face was badly mutilated. Munkustrap could hear Alonzo gasping and wheezing and just trying to breathe, still too shocked to move. For that, Munkustrap was grateful – the last thing they needed now was Alonzo going into hysterics over his brother. Admetus, Munkustrap trusted to keep it together – Admetus was older and had more experience with death, though, admittedly, not a brother's.

Munkustrap gingerly picked his way over the mass of filth to Cattivo's body and crouched beside him, gently laying a paw on his side. Cattivo was cool to the touch. He was dead, and had been dead for some time. Munkustrap reached up and cupped Cattivo's cheek in a paw, studying his face. There was nothing left of the playful kitten he had watched grow up, the little soldier who had tried so hard to follow in his pawsteps, the mischievous guardian who had pulled pranks on his older brothers with Plato and Alonzo at his side… the dutiful son who had taken after his father in so many ways besides just appearance. "Rest in peace, Cattivo," he whispered.

"Munkus!"

Turning quickly at Admetus' urgent whisper, Munkustrap saw the older tom fighting to keep Alonzo balanced – the black and white cat had fainted, it looked like. He hurried back to the edge of the dumpster, supporting Alonzo's weight as Admetus eased him down on the other side. "I'll be right out," he said, turning back to Cattivo's body. He couldn't just leave the Jellicle here. Cattivo deserved better than that.

When Munkustrap climbed out of the dumpster, carrying the younger cat, he saw Admetus quickly straighten up, wiping his mouth and looking incredibly solemn. "How can you stand it?" Admetus asked Munkustrap quietly, staring at him. "You just stepped in there, with all that death…"

Munkustrap shrugged. "You get used to it… I've been in there before." Munkustrap would often be the one who disposed of the corpses he and Macavity created, the ones that the Monniks didn't eat, that is.

"As a _kitten_?"

Munkustrap shrugged again. "I did what I had to do," he said quietly. "Admetus… do you think you can get them both back to the junkyard?" He nodded toward Alonzo. "If we wake him, do you think you can keep him quiet and carry Cattivo?"

"What about you?" Admetus asked. "What are you going to do?"

Munkustrap looked toward the warehouse. "I'm going to get Simbol."

"By yourself?"

"I can do it," Munkustrap said. "Actually, I probably have a better chance of getting in _there _by myself." He turned toward Admetus. "I need you to promise me, though, that you won't come after me."

Admetus gave a harsh laugh, grated at the edges from his brother's death, but Munkustrap raised a paw to silence him. "I know, I know, hypocritical of me, right? Here's the thing, though. I know my way around Monnik territory. You don't. I came in here knowing what I was doing. You wouldn't." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Besides… if I get caught trespassing in _there_? They'll kill me. No questions asked – you'll find me here, probably." He pointed behind him, to the dumpster. "Still, if you _must _come after me, like we came after Cattivo and Simbol… promise me you'll get Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer to help you? They'll know what they're doing. Or… if she's willing - and _only _if she's willing, and if you force her and I survive, I swear to the Everlasting Cat I will make you eat your tail – Demeter. Or, if none of them can come… the Rum Tum Tugger does know his way around the Monnik territory a bit… though I don't know how willing he'd be to help you help _me_."

Admetus nodded and swallowed thickly, wiping his mouth again. "Okay."

"Give me a day," Munkustrap said, and Admetus nodded.

"Good luck, Munkustrap," he whispered. "Bring my dad home?"

"I will," Munkustrap promised, leaning forward to touch his nose to Admetus' in an oath. "I swear on my honor and pride as a Jellicle that I will do absolutely everything I can to bring Simbol home… or I will die in the attempt. I will not return without him."

"You didn't have to take it that far," Admetus whispered, but he offered Munkustrap a shaky smile. "Okay. Give me Cat… I'll wait here until Alonzo wakes up, and we'll go back."

Munkustrap passed his burden over, watching as Admetus cradled his dead brother so carefully. "Good-bye," he whispered.

Admetus shook his head, looking up at Munkustrap. "Not good-bye, 'Straps. See you soon. Don't you dare say good-bye."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Protector (9/14)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death  
Summary: When some Jellicles are cat-napped, Munkustrap has to descend back into Monnik territory, back into his old life, and must confront his biggest fear - the truth escaping.

Roleplays:

If you're not into RPing, feel free to skip this part.

Ourjellicle (o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m ). is a normal Cats RP set after the Jellicle Ball. Currently, Macavity has taken over the junkyard, but the Jellicles escaped safely. They're enlisting the help of a crew of pirates, though, to reclaim their yard… but that decision may cause more pain than pleasure.

One of These Nights (w w w . s 8 . c r e a t e p h p b b . c o m / o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t / I n d e x . p h p ? m f o r u m (equal sign) o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t) is an AU RP where the Jellicles are human members of a band (named Jellicle). Tugger (taken) is the lead singer, with Bombalurina (taken), Alonzo, and Plato (taken) as other members, and the rest of the Jellicles helping out as friends, stage hands, special effects, etc. Munkustrap (taken by me) is the manager of the band, and his father, Deuteronomy, is a huge music mogul. Macavity (taken) leads the rival band, the Depraved. Most of the characters are still available, though. If you're interested, come on by!

* * *

**_The Protector_**

* * *

Shaking off any loose dust, Munkustrap affixed a haughty scowl on his face and looked at his reflection in a dented hubcap. Oh yes. He knew that cat.

With a swagger that was just this side of arrogant, Munkustrap stalked toward the guards that muttered to each other in boredom outside the prisoner pen, a small room where prisoners were kept when the Monniks had other things to do besides torture them. As long as the Monniks hadn't changed their routine too much (and which cat would agree to get rid of the afternoon nap?), Simbol _should _be in there.

Provided, of course, that he was both still alive and held prisoner by the Monniks.

As he approached, the guards slowly rose to attention and moved to block his entrance. "Sorry, cat, no one allowed in."

Munkustrap allowed his scowl to deepen as he glared at the pair. "I have permission."

The guards looked at each other and then shook their head. "Sorry, unless you got permission from Leviticus or Macavity, no one allowed in."

"It's from Macavity," Munkustrap said.

"Uh…" The guards looked at each other again. Clearly, they had never encountered this problem before. Munkustrap almost felt like cheering – he had a chance of success – except that his insides were all twisted up and cold and he felt like his heart was hammering in his chest. "We can't really… I mean… how do we know it's true…?"

Munkustrap made a disgusted sound and waved his paw. "Tch. Fine. I'll just go tell my brother that I wasn't allowed in because of incompetent guards."

"Who's your brother?" one of them asked, taking the bait perfectly.

Munkustrap arched an eyebrow at that guard. "Uh… _Macavity_? Who _else_?"

And _that _got the guards' attention. They laughed at him. "Macavity doesn't _have _a brother!"

"Yeah, yeah, he doesn't!"

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "Ugh – are you deaf as well as dumb? Of course he does! Or have you never heard the stories of the Terror Twins?"

"Well, _yeah_," the first guard said. "But everyone knows Ritzkin's dead."

"Everyone "knows?"" Munkustrap laughed harshly, trying to mimic how Macavity used to laugh without directly imitating him. "Damn, but you _are _stupid!"

The guards looked at each other in confusion. "But... uh… we was there, when Leviticus announced… weren't you there?"

"Yeah, I was there… Leviticus said Ritzkin died."

While Munkustrap's plan had some thought put into it, his dialogue was coming mostly off the tip of his tail. He was eternally grateful that the average Monnik wasn't really all that bright… and that he had talked to the thieves a lot about the things that had happened since he had been gone. "If you were there, you must have seen Macavity, right?"

"Yeah…" Neither guard seemed to know where he was going with this.

"Think. Did he look scared or satisfied? Sad or pleased?" The thief siblings had claimed Macavity wasn't looking the least bit upset about the death of his brother – if they noticed, maybe others did too.

Of course, the thieves were more observant than most cats. If these guards hadn't noticed, Munkustrap's plan might not work out so well.

"Uh… I think he was scared?" the first one said. "I mean, his brother did just get killed and all…"

"No… wait a minute…" The second guard was frowning, his brow furrowed. He was thinking _hard_. "He was _smirkin'_. I remember that, because I thought, 'Wow, he's not afraid of nothing, not even some cat killing his brother…'"

Munkustrap almost sighed in relief – thank the Everlasting Cat that _one _of them noticed! "He wasn't smirking because he wasn't scared – he was smirking because he knew the truth. _I wasn't dead._"

"But… why would Leviticus say you was dead if you wasn't?"

Munkustrap sighed heavily and ran his paw down his face. "Ugh. Do I have to explain _everything _to you?" The guards nodded. Munkustrap resisted the urge to laugh – that wasn't something they were supposed to answer. With another heavy sigh, he launched into his story, the one he had thought up while pacing. "Macavity and I want to run this tribe-"

"But Leviticus-"

"Will you _shut up_? How do you expect to learn anything if you can't keep your mouths shut?" It was surprisingly easy, injecting venom and spite into his voice. Munkustrap was cringing at how quickly he had fallen back into Ritzkin, the Monnik brat. "We want to run this tribe _when Leviticus is gone_."

"Ohh…" He had the undivided attention of the guards now. If Admetus were here, this was where he'd sneak inside… but Munkustrap was doing this on his own. He'd need to get the guards to let him walk in… and to let him walk out, with Simbol. Now, to keep their attention, to keep them believing…

"We came up with this idea, see. Mac's the magic cat, and I'm the strong one, right?" The guards nodded – that part they knew. That part was in all the stories. "We pretended that I died, so that Mac could be the favorite son, the one cat Leviticus holds above all others – one cat, not two. Not me _and _him, just him." Another nod – this was a concept Monnik guards knew. One cat could be defended against if he tried to stab you in the back a lot more easily than two. "Now, this way, Mac gets to be Leviticus' little pet, and I go do all his dirty work. Mac never gets in trouble for killing a cat he shouldn't, but people who piss him off… they just 'happen' to go missing, or die…"

The second guard gasped loudly. "Like Tarsson? Did you make Tarsson disappear?"

Munkustrap blinked – had Macavity been doing this all along, having a "ghost" cat assassin? Silently, he sent his brother a thought of thanks – _You're making this too easy for me!_ "Tarsson? Tarsson… Tarsson…" He let a slow, evil grin creep across his face. "Oh _yes_… _That _one…" Two gulps from the guards let him know that his charade was working. He felt a twinge of pain at being so evil, so wicked, so _Monnik_… but it had to be done. Just… why was it so _easy_?

"Wh-what do you want with us?" the first guard asked. There was a tremble to his paws now, a tremble Munkustrap had put there with words and expressions alone. No need for threats or violence… he was scary enough, apparently, without it.

"I already told you that," Munkustrap snapped back at the guard. "I need in. Mac's asked me to kill the Jellicle Protector."

The guards looked at each other. "But we was gonna have more fun with him after the nap…"

_Bingo._ Simbol _was _in there… and he was still alive! Munkustrap felt his heart pounding in his throat as he carefully laid out the next phase in his plan – the reason for why the guards should let him take Simbol. "We don't have time. Word on the street is that the Jellicles are preparing for a rush – they want their Protector back."

The guards scoffed. "We can take 'em," the second guard said.

Munkustrap shook his head. "Not this time. This time, they've called in a favor with the police dog. They've got a pack of Pollicles on their side. Not one or two… they've got _twenty_." This caused the guards to look at each other again. Pollicles were laughable to the Monniks – a handful of Monniks could easily bring down a lone Pollicle, or even a pair… but if you got a whole pack together…

Well, everyone knew that Pollicles worked best in large groups.

"Mac thinks we should let the Jellicles in just far enough to 'find' their Protector… already dead. So I'm gonna take him to the dumpster and slit his throat over that son of his. Won't it be a perfect ending for him, to see what he failed to protect?" Even as Munkustrap's stomach turned with the thought of Simbol dying on top of Cattivo, he forced a sneer on his face.

The guards chortled and nudged each other, grinning. Apparently, they liked the idea. "Yeah, yeah, c'mon!" They led Munkustrap in, tails waving happily.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Protector (10/14)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death  
Summary: When some Jellicles are cat-napped, Munkustrap has to descend back into Monnik territory, back into his old life, and must confront his biggest fear - the truth escaping.

Roleplays:

If you're not into RPing, feel free to skip this part.

Ourjellicle (o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m ). is a normal Cats RP set after the Jellicle Ball. Currently, Macavity has taken over the junkyard, but the Jellicles escaped safely. They're enlisting the help of a crew of pirates, though, to reclaim their yard… but that decision may cause more pain than pleasure.

One of These Nights (w w w . s 8 . c r e a t e p h p b b . c o m / o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t / I n d e x . p h p ? m f o r u m (equal sign) o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t) is an AU RP where the Jellicles are human members of a band (named Jellicle). Tugger (taken) is the lead singer, with Bombalurina (taken), Alonzo, and Plato (taken) as other members, and the rest of the Jellicles helping out as friends, stage hands, special effects, etc. Munkustrap (taken by me) is the manager of the band, and his father, Deuteronomy, is a huge music mogul. Macavity (taken) leads the rival band, the Depraved. Most of the characters are still available, though. If you're interested, come on by!

* * *

**_The Protector_**

* * *

The first guard slammed his paw into one of the cages as the second guard began flipping through a ring of keys. "Hey, _Jellicle_! Open your eyes, you've got a visitor!"

Munkustrap took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for the worst, before he stepped up and looked inside the cage.

Simbol stared back at him with those familiar unreadable eyes. Unlike with Cattivo, the Monniks hadn't damaged Simbol's face. His ears, though, were tattered, and he had a trail of blood running down his cheek from a gash in his forehead. Looking farther down, Munkustrap was relieved to see that none of his limbs looked broken – they could move faster if Simbol could run on his own – but his body…

Munkustrap had to remind himself that he was trying to be a ghost assassin, Ritzkin, and that Ritzkin wouldn't throw up at the sight of blood. Ironic, that the stench of death and Cattivo's body weren't enough to turn his stomach, but seeing Simbol very much alive but missing many of his golden patches from his chest and sides (and probably back too, which Munkustrap couldn't see) was almost too much for him.

The guards turned to look at Munkustrap expectantly, waiting for his command. Munkustrap waved a paw at Simbol and tried not to choke. "Open the cage. Bring him out here."

For the first time in his life, Munkustrap was able to read Simbol's expression. The widening of his eyes, the recognition that flashed through his face… Simbol knew who he was now. And then, to his horror, Simbol narrowed his eyes and hissed at him. Was he faking it? Was Simbol just playing along? Or was he… was he actually… did he actually think that Munkustrap was a Monnik?

_I don't enjoy this! _Munkustrap wanted to cry to Simbol. _I'm doing this for you!_ But he couldn't – that would blow his cover, and probably get them both killed.

Simbol fought against the two guards as they tugged him out of the cage, but every time he'd lunge for one, the other, on his other side, would yank back on one of the chains wrapped around him, dragging him away. "Are you sure you can handle him?" the guards asked.

Munkustrap looked at the setup. Each chain was fastened to a cuff on one of Simbol's front paws as well as locked around his neck. Tugging on the chain would give the same effect as a choke hold. If Simbol tried to hurt him (_Please don't, Simbol, I'm trying to get us out of here…_), a firm enough yank should stop him. Munkustrap didn't want to choke Simbol, but he would have no choice, if he wanted to keep up appearances. "Yeah. Give me those."

No sooner had the chains been passed to Munkustrap then did Simbol rush him. Munkustrap had been expecting that, though he had hoped Simbol wouldn't, and so he yanked. Simbol dropped to his knees, clutching at his throat, growling and glaring at Munkustrap. Behind him, the guards were chuckling again. "You do 'im, Ritzkin!"

"Yeah! You show 'im who's boss!"

Simbol looked up at Munkustrap with an accusation in his eyes. Munkustrap met his stare evenly – to look away would be to tell the Monniks he wasn't up to the task he was pretending to do. Stepping forward, he reached out and traced his claws down Simbol's face, not deep enough to scratch (he couldn't bring himself to draw more blood). "You want to see your son again, don't you?" he said, forcing a purr into his voice. "You want to be reunited with… what was his name… Cattivo?"

Simbol closed his eyes, a brief flicker of pain on his face, and Munkustrap knew that Simbol was aware Cattivo was dead. And here he was, rubbing it in. But it had to be done. He gave the chains another tug, earning a faint hiss from Simbol as the older cat reached for his throat again. "Come on, then. I'll take you to your son. Behave, and I'll even let you hold him."

Simbol rose to his feet, staring at Munkustrap for a very long time before he nodded and stepped forward. The guards, still laughing, followed them out.

Once outside, Munkustrap turned and touched a paw to his lips. "Shh. I was never here. You two need to continue to guard this place as if nothing happened. You never saw me. You have no idea what happened to the Jellicle. Understood?"

The first guard frowned, scratching his head. "Why was you never here?"

Munkustrap sighed, fighting to keep up his Ritzkin persona. It was a lot harder now, with Simbol glaring at him from the other end of the chain. "Because if other cats know I'm still alive, I can't do my job, now can I? Don't breathe a word of this to _anyone_! If you do…" He glared at them. "If you do, Tarsson won't be the only missing cat."

Two gulps, two nods, two sloppy salutes. Munkustrap turned and shoved Simbol down the alley. The cats might spread word of Ritzkin around. They might not. He didn't know… and right now, he didn't care. He needed to get Simbol out before the Monniks woke up and started looking for him.

After they were well away from the guards, though, and Munkustrap was just about to free Simbol, the older cat lunged at him again, pinning him against the wall and hissing. "Sir! No! It's Munkustrap!"

* * *

Heehee... the holiday gets an extra update! Happy July 4!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Protector (11/14)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death  
Summary: When some Jellicles are cat-napped, Munkustrap has to descend back into Monnik territory, back into his old life, and must confront his biggest fear - the truth escaping.

Roleplays:

If you're not into RPing, feel free to skip this part.

Ourjellicle (o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m ). is a normal Cats RP set after the Jellicle Ball. Currently, Macavity has taken over the junkyard, but the Jellicles escaped safely. They're enlisting the help of a crew of pirates, though, to reclaim their yard… but that decision may cause more pain than pleasure.

One of These Nights (w w w . s 8 . c r e a t e p h p b b . c o m / o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t / I n d e x . p h p ? m f o r u m (equal sign) o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t) is an AU RP where the Jellicles are human members of a band (named Jellicle). Tugger (taken) is the lead singer, with Bombalurina (taken), Alonzo, and Plato (taken) as other members, and the rest of the Jellicles helping out as friends, stage hands, special effects, etc. Munkustrap (taken by me) is the manager of the band, and his father, Deuteronomy, is a huge music mogul. Macavity (taken) leads the rival band, the Depraved. Most of the characters are still available, though. If you're interested, come on by!

_

* * *

_

**_The Protector_**

_

* * *

_

_After they were well away from the guards, though, and Munkustrap was just about to free Simbol, the older cat lunged at him again, pinning him against the wall and hissing. "Sir! No! It's Munkustrap!"_

"I know who you are," Simbol growled, leaning his weight on his arm that was pressed into Munkustrap's throat. "I've known who you were, _Ritzkin_, ever since you first started playing with Tugger. Little Ritzy and Rumsy, thinking you were so clever, ducking across the border on both sides…"

Munkustrap's eyes widened and he felt his knees give out – Simbol _knew_? Simbol knew the _truth_? Simbol had known… all along?

Simbol grabbed Munkustrap by the throat and flung him away. Even beaten up as he was, the Protector was still incredibly strong. Munkustrap winced as he hit the wall of a brick building. "Oww…"

Opening his eyes a sliver, Munkustrap could see Simbol on the other side of the alley they were in, glaring at him… but wrapping his arms around his chest? He was breathing heavily, every gasping breath rasping wetly. Something was very wrong with Simbol. Munkustrap could tell that just from where he was lying. Unfortunately, he wasn't a healer, and didn't know how to fix it.

He also had the disadvantage of Simbol's wrath being directed at _him_ now.

Very, very slowly, Munkustrap sat up, holding his paws out. "Sir, please, listen to me," he begged. "Yes… yes, I'm Ritzkin. I'm a Monnik. I _was _a Monnik. But I'm not anymore…" He closed his eyes. "And I guess I'm not a Jellicle, either. I'm a nothing. But I'm not going to hurt you!" He opened his eyes, looking over at Simbol again. The older cat hadn't moved. He was still glaring at Munkustrap, still holding his chest. "I was trying to get you out," Munkustrap said quietly. "Admetus and Alonzo and I… we came in to get you out, you and Cattivo. Plato… Plato made it back to the junkyard and told us what happened."

Oddly enough, at that, Simbol collapsed, sagging to the ground. Munkustrap quickly leapt to his feet and ran over to him, wincing as Simbol flinched away. He reached out, though, touching one of Simbol's arms. "Sir… what's wrong? How badly are you hurt?"

Simbol brushed Munkustrap off, sitting up again with a wince. Munkustrap backed up a step or two and crouched there, watching the older cat. "Plato… Plato is alive?"

Munkustrap nodded. "Alive and well, though last I saw him, Jenny was smothering him."

Simbol actually smiled faintly. "And Cattivo… he's dead?" he whispered, the smile gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

Munkustrap nodded again. "Admetus brought his body back to the junkyard," he said quietly. "And he's taking care of Alonzo too – Alonzo fainted when he found out."

"Skimble and Gus?" Simbol asked next.

"Alive and healing," Munkustrap said. "Jenny said they should make full recoveries."

Simbol pushed himself to his feet, leaning heavily against the building. "That leaves… just us."

Munkustrap rose and stepped forward, touching Simbol's arm again. "Sir… I'm sorry… I wanted to tell you… I wanted to tell you so bad… I hated lying to you… but I _couldn't_! I couldn't tell _anyone _the truth, or…" He bit his lip, looking down at his paws. "Or this. Or everyone would hate me." He clenched his paws into fists. "I'm not Ritzkin anymore, Sir. I'm _not_! I'm Munkustrap, of the Jellicle tribe. And that's all I ever want to be. I just… I _had _to be Ritzkin again, to get you out…"

Simbol looked over at Munkustrap with that familiar and irritatingly unreadable expression. He held out a paw. "Get these off me."

"I…" Munkustrap stepped forward and took Simbol's paw in his, checking the cuff over. The lock didn't look _too _complicated, and while he was no Mungojerrie, the thieves had taught him a few things. He slid out a claw and got to work.

Simbol watched Munkustrap silently, and when he finished and the cuff slipped off, Simbol held out his other paw. This cuff was a little easier, since Munkustrap knew what he was doing now. Once both paws were free, Simbol unwrapped the chains from around his throat and pulled them off. He rubbed at his neck, and Munkustrap could only imagine how it hurt.

"Sir," Munkustrap said quietly. "We need to get out of here before the Monniks come."

Simbol nodded and pushed away from the wall, beginning to head back toward the Jellicle territory. Munkustrap walked beside him, watching the blood trail from Simbol's open wounds. The Monniks would be able to follow them easily. Munkustrap sighed and rolled his shoulders. Simbol was in no shape to fight, so he'd have to do all the protecting.

With every step they took, the silence they walked in seemed to grow more and more tense. Munkustrap hung his head, his ears back, tail drooping, as he walked a few steps behind the older cat. His sharp eyes didn't miss any of Simbol's faltering steps, or the stiff way he held his tail (it looked broken) or the blood that stained his white fur and continued to drip sluggishly to the ground. Nor did Munkustrap miss the fact that Simbol's breathing was growing increasingly labored with every step.

Much to Munkustrap's surprise, they managed to make it all the way out of Monnik territory without drawing the attention of a single cat. Sleep was apparently not to be disturbed. Munkustrap allowed himself a smile as he and Simbol stepped off the bridge and onto Jellicle land, but when Simbol collapsed again, Munkustrap's smile fell. He rushed to his Protector's side, but Simbol pushed him away.

Munkustrap had had it. He crossed his arms and scowled. "Sir, this isn't fair! If it were anyone else who had done what I did, if it were Admetus or Alonzo or Skimble or _anyone_, you would have been fine with it! I'd have been doing what was necessary to do what had to be done – I disguised myself as the enemy to infiltrate the enemy's hold… Sir… _Simbol_, please…" He laid down beside Simbol, reaching out to touch his arm. "Ever since I found out about the guardians, I've wanted to make you proud of me," he said. "I've worked my tail off to be the best guardian you have. I… I turned back to what I hated to get you out." He wriggled a little closer to Simbol. "I'm not proud of what I did when I was Ritzkin, Simbol. I'm not proud of what I did just now, to get you past those guards. What I _am _proud of, though, is what I've done under your leadership, of what I've become." He rested his head against Simbol's arm. "Everything I am today, all that is good about me… it's all because of you," he whispered. "Please, Simbol… please don't hate me…"

There was silence between the two, disturbed only by the rush of passing human cars and the rasp of Simbol's breathing. Eventually, the older cat stirred. He didn't lift his head, but he did turn his arm, catching Munkustrap's paw in his own. "Thank you," he murmured, his voice barely audible. "For bringing me back here… so I can die… at home…"

"No!" Munkustrap leaned over Simbol, trying to pull him back to his feet. "No, Simbol, no, you're not going to die! We're not too far from the yard, come on! Jenny and Jelly are both there, they'll take care of you, you'll be fine. You'll make a full recovery, I know you will…"

Simbol laughed, but it turned into a cough. He wiped his paw across his mouth, and Munkustrap saw blood – but was it fresh, or had it been there before? "Munkustrap… Ritzkin… my little guardian." He squeezed Munkustrap's paw. "I know my limits… I cannot take another… step…"

"Simbol…" Munkustrap closed his eyes and bent over the older cat, fighting back tears. "You're not going to die, Simbol… you're not…"

Simbol didn't answer. He didn't die, either. He just laid under Munkustrap, fighting to breathe. To Munkustrap's surprise, though, Simbol was purring. Even here, even now, after everything that had happened… Munkustrap closed his eyes and bit back a sob. Simbol was purring.

* * *

(hugs Simbol) I really do love this OC. He's the first OC I've ever felt so attached to. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Protector (12/14)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death  
Summary: When some Jellicles are cat-napped, Munkustrap has to descend back into Monnik territory, back into his old life, and must confront his biggest fear - the truth escaping.

Roleplays:

If you're not into RPing, feel free to skip this part.

Ourjellicle (o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m ). is a normal Cats RP set after the Jellicle Ball. Currently, Macavity has taken over the junkyard, but the Jellicles escaped safely. They're enlisting the help of a crew of pirates, though, to reclaim their yard… but that decision may cause more pain than pleasure.

One of These Nights (w w w . s 8 . c r e a t e p h p b b . c o m / o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t / I n d e x . p h p ? m f o r u m (equal sign) o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t) is an AU RP where the Jellicles are human members of a band (named Jellicle). Tugger (taken) is the lead singer, with Bombalurina (taken), Alonzo, and Plato (taken) as other members, and the rest of the Jellicles helping out as friends, stage hands, special effects, etc. Munkustrap (taken by me) is the manager of the band, and his father, Deuteronomy, is a huge music mogul. Macavity (taken) leads the rival band, the Depraved. Most of the characters are still available, though. If you're interested, come on by!

_

* * *

_

**_The Protector_**

_

* * *

_"Kitty-cat?" 

Munkustrap jumped at the gruff voice, his fur puffing out. "Polli- oh… hello, Milton."

"Two kitty-cat!" Milton was the local police dog, a friendly German Shepherd. He and Simbol were good friends, and Simbol had introduced Munkustrap to him a few months ago. Milton was pretty intelligent, for a Pollicle, and usually could make full sentences. "Kitty-cat Munk-cat! Simbol-cat!"

"Yeah, good to see you too," Munkustrap said, turning back to Simbol. The older cat was still breathing, still purring… and still not moving.

Milton put his big nose down next to Simbol, snuffling loudly. "What wrong with Simbol-cat?"

"Simbol's been hurt," Munkustrap said. "Badly. He…" An idea came to him, and he turned to Milton. "Milton! Can you do us a huge favor? _Please_?"

"Milton police dog! Milton here to serve!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Munkustrap said. He pointed to Simbol. "Simbol can't walk. He's really badly hurt. Can you carry him back to the junkyard? Carefully?"

"Milton can! Milton here to serve!" Despite his loud, barking voice and not too bright mind, Milton was a good friend to have. The large Pollicle bent down and picked up Simbol, holding him gently in his paws. Simbol gave a hiss of pain as he was picked up, but he made no other sound. "Lead on, little kitty-cat!"

Munkustrap ran ahead of Milton, guiding the dog back to the junkyard. Milton was one of very few Pollicles allowed in the yard, and even then, he was always watched. Though he was gentle, even Simbol looked tiny in his paws. All it would take is one accidentally-too-hard swipe to a playful kitten for serious damage to be done.

Still, if Milton was carrying Simbol, then Simbol would be brought to the yard, and then Jenny and Jelly would fix him! _Please, please, please be able to heal him_, Munkustrap thought desperately as he ran.

Approaching the junkyard, Milton whined and Munkustrap set his ears back. There was a ululating wail rising from the rubbish. It lasted for a few moments, before fading away. "What that?" Milton asked Munkustrap. "Sounded painful."

"Grief," Munkustrap said quietly. "It means a Jellicle has died."

The wail was a way for the Jellicles to share their pain, and could last as long or as short as needed. Whenever one cat felt strong grief over the death of a Jellicle, they began the wail. All other Jellicles would raise their voices to match it, showing the grieving cat that he was not alone. These wails often happened for at least a full day after the death, but they could carry on longer. Deuteronomy once said that the wails over Exodus' death (Exodus being the old Jellicle Leader before him, his father) lasted for a fortnight.

This wail had been for Cattivo, Munkustrap knew. That meant that Alonzo and Admetus had returned to the yard. Hopefully, hopefully, the wails would continue for Cattivo only, and not for Simbol as well. "Come on, Milton," he said. "We need to get Simbol to the healers."

"Lead on, little kitty-cat!"

Jellicles leapt aside as Munkustrap ran through the yard, followed by Milton with Simbol. They blinked at the Pollicle. When they got near the dresser, though, Admetus came running out. "Munkustrap! Munkustrap, you're back!" He pulled Munkustrap into a hug before turning to Milton. "You found him!" He approached Milton hesitantly, reaching up. "May I have my father, sir?"

"Give Simbol-cat to this-cat?" Milton asked, looking questioningly at Munkustrap.

Munkustrap nodded, reaching up as well. "Yes, Milton, give him to us now. Thank you."

Milton passed Simbol over and took a step back, barking happily, his tail waving back and forth. "Milton here to serve!"

"Thank you," Munkustrap said again. "You can go now."

Milton nodded and trotted off, his head held high.

"Dad…" Admetus whispered, cradling Simbol against him as best he could. Munkustrap was supporting Simbol's legs, as he was too big for just Admetus to hold. "Oh, Dad…"

"Let's get him inside," Munkustrap said quietly. "He needs a healer." Admetus nodded, and between the two of them, they brought Simbol inside the dresser.

"Simbol!" Jenny came running over, dropping to her knees beside her mate. "No… Simbol!" She bowed her head over him, beginning to sob as she cradled his head in her lap.

"Jenny…" Simbol whispered, raising a paw to touch her cheek.

Jellylorum knelt beside Jenny, resting her paw on Jenny's shoulder. "He's not dead yet, Jenny. Maybe we can do something!"

"Dad?" On the other side of the dresser, Plato and Alonzo were curled up with each other, their faces wet with tears. "Is that Dad? Is he all right?"

"Daddy!" Tumble came shooting out of a corner and crashed into his father, clinging tightly. "Daddy Daddy Daddy! Catti's asleepying and not wakey-wakeying! And everyone's cryin'! Daddy! Daddy!"

Simbol had visibly cringed when Tumble ran into him, but he reached up slowly, wrapping his arms around the kitten and holding him close. "Shh, Tumble," he murmured. "Calm down... I'm here… now…"

With a sniffle, Tumble curled against Simbol's chest. "Daddy, you're bloody," he said.

"I know," Simbol whispered. "Shh."

The dresser was getting crowded, and Munkustrap felt out of place. He backed out, taking a few steps away and sitting down. From here, he could see inside, could see Simbol, surrounded by his family. Jelly was fussing over him, but Jenny was just curled up next to him, crying and nuzzling his cheek. Tumble was cuddled against his chest. On his other side, Admetus supported Simbol's side. Gus, who was awake now, crawled over to take Simbol's paw, and Munkustrap was reminded of how they were father and son. Alonzo and Plato leaned on each other as they approached, curling up around Simbol's legs. Yes, Simbol's whole family was with him. Surely, he'd heal now.

"Did you bring him back?"

Munkustrap looked up to see Old Deuteronomy standing over him, looking curiously into the dresser. He nodded. "Yes… Simbol's in there now. Jelly's treating him."

"Good," Deuteronomy said, resting his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder. "You did good, Munkustrap."

"Thank you, sir," Munkustrap said, closing his eyes.

Deuteronomy patted Munkustrap's shoulder before moving past him, stepping inside the dresser.

Munkustrap had no idea how long he sat there, staring into the dresser. Deuteronomy blocked his view, but still he sat, watching and waiting. When Simbol was stable, surely someone would come out and say something. Surely someone would tell him. Surely someone would…

Jenny raised her voice in a wail that reverberated around the yard, one full of fresh pain and grief and loss. Alonzo, Plato, Admetus, and Jelly all joined her soon after, as well as Deuteronomy, who's deep, mournful howl was unmistakable, and Gus.

Munkustrap's eyes widened and he began shaking his head, taking a step back, and then another, then another. All around him, cats were picking up the wail, spreading the sadness. Deuteronomy turned and looked at him, slowly shaking his head.

Simbol was dead.

* * *

As a note: In the last chapter, Simbol was purring. This is something cats do when they are in pain and/or near death. Munkustrap, while knowing that, was also hoping that Simbol wasn't purring for those reasons. 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Protector (13/14)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death  
Summary: When some Jellicles are cat-napped, Munkustrap has to descend back into Monnik territory, back into his old life, and must confront his biggest fear - the truth escaping.

Roleplays:

If you're not into RPing, feel free to skip this part.

Ourjellicle (o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m ). is a normal Cats RP set after the Jellicle Ball. Currently, Macavity has taken over the junkyard, but the Jellicles escaped safely. They're enlisting the help of a crew of pirates, though, to reclaim their yard… but that decision may cause more pain than pleasure.

One of These Nights (w w w . s 8 . c r e a t e p h p b b . c o m / o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t / I n d e x . p h p ? m f o r u m (equal sign) o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t) is an AU RP where the Jellicles are human members of a band (named Jellicle). Tugger (taken) is the lead singer, with Bombalurina (taken), Alonzo, and Plato (taken) as other members, and the rest of the Jellicles helping out as friends, stage hands, special effects, etc. Munkustrap (taken by me) is the manager of the band, and his father, Deuteronomy, is a huge music mogul. Macavity (taken) leads the rival band, the Depraved. Most of the characters are still available, though. If you're interested, come on by!

_

* * *

_

**_The Protector_**

_

* * *

_A crushing wall of silence fell around Munkustrap, all sound being drowned out by the roaring in his ears. His mouth felt stuffed with cotton, his knees weak. He couldn't… he couldn't… 

He couldn't stand it anymore. With a cry of his own, Munkustrap turned and fled, running, just running. The world was a blur of color around him, but he didn't notice any of it. He just needed to move, to run, to get away, as far away as he could, as far from that dresser and that family and that grief…

Everything slammed back into sharp focus when he ran into a cat. Stumbling back, Munkustrap shook his head and whined.

"Hey, watch it!"

Munkustrap looked up. _Tugger_. Of all the cats he could have run into, he _had _to run into Tugger.

Tugger scowled at him, fluffing his mane again. As another howl rippled through the yard, he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "The cat's dead. Get over it already!"

Munkustrap shook his head. No… no… they didn't know who they were grieving. How could they not know? How could the Jellicles not be aware that their Protector was dead? Simbol was dead, he was gone, gone, gone, gone…

"'Straps?"

Munkustrap jumped and stared at Tugger again. That was the first time the other cat had spoken his name in _months_. "Y-yeah?"

Tugger frowned, stepping forward. "You okay? You look… sick."

"I-I…" The world was spinning, and staying on his feet seemed a task too far beyond him right now. Munkustrap swayed and felt strong arms wrap around him, steadying him.

"Munkustrap?"

"He's dead," Munkustrap whispered, looking up at Tugger's concerned face. "Simbol's dead…"

"What?" Tugger frowned. "I thought we were mourning Cattivo…"

"He's dead too!" Munkustrap covered his face with his paws. "They're both dead… I couldn't save either of them…"

"Shh…" Munkustrap jumped again as he felt Tugger hug him, but he soon slumped against the larger cat, nestling into Tugger's thick fur. "C'mon, Munkustrap. Come with Tugger…"

Munkustrap let Tugger lead him away, not sure where they were going… and not really caring. Simbol was dead. What more was there to do?


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The Protector (14/14)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death  
Summary: When some Jellicles are cat-napped, Munkustrap has to descend back into Monnik territory, back into his old life, and must confront his biggest fear - the truth escaping.

A very HUGE thank you to absolutely everyone who has read this, reviewed it, favorited it, favorited _me..._ You've all really made my days these past few... however long it took to put this up.

Roleplays:

If you're not into RPing, feel free to skip this part.

Ourjellicle (o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m ). is a normal Cats RP set after the Jellicle Ball. Currently, Macavity has taken over the junkyard, but the Jellicles escaped safely. They're enlisting the help of a crew of pirates, though, to reclaim their yard… but that decision may cause more pain than pleasure.

One of These Nights (w w w . s 8 . c r e a t e p h p b b . c o m / o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t / I n d e x . p h p ? m f o r u m (equal sign) o n e o f t h e s e n I g h t) is an AU RP where the Jellicles are human members of a band (named Jellicle). Tugger (taken) is the lead singer, with Bombalurina (taken), Alonzo, and Plato (taken) as other members, and the rest of the Jellicles helping out as friends, stage hands, special effects, etc. Munkustrap (taken by me) is the manager of the band, and his father, Deuteronomy, is a huge music mogul. Macavity (taken) leads the rival band, the Depraved. Most of the characters are still available, though. If you're interested, come on by!

_

* * *

_

**_The Protector_**

_

* * *

_Munkustrap woke up feeling warm and comfortable. His back was a bit stiff, but other than that, he felt rather good. He purred a little, rolling over, and he looked up at the cat he was cuddled up against. 

Tugger was stretched out beside Munkustrap, watching over him, stroking along his back with one lazy paw.

"Are we still not talking to each other?" Munkustrap asked sleepily.

Tugger smiled and shook his head. "Nah, that's pretty childish. I like you better as a friend, anyway."

Munkustrap closed his eyes and wiggled a little closer to Tugger. "Good. I like you better as a friend too."

"Sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm," Munkustrap said, nodding. "Had a horrible dream, though. Dreamt that Simbol died." He felt Tugger tense beside him and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. "Tugger? It was just a dream, right? Please tell me it was just a dream…"

"I'm sorry, 'Straps," Tugger said quietly. "I know how much he meant to you."

Munkustrap clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. "He can't be dead…"

"He is," Tugger murmured.

"No, I mean, he _can't_!" Munkustrap protested. "He's _Simbol_! He's nigh-invincible! He's the Jellicle Protector! He's… he can't be dead!"

"Munkustrap, he _is _dead. Dad confirmed it." Tugger stroked Munkustrap's fur, running his paw along the main stripe down his back. "He came by earlier this morning. He wants to talk to you, when you have a moment."

Munkustrap shook his head, burying his face in his paws. Tugger's stroking stopped, and he wrapped his arms around the smaller cat, hugging him again. "I'm sorry, Ritzy," he whispered. Munkustrap stiffened at the name, and Tugger rolled his eyes. "Look, there's no one else around, all right? No one heard – and even if they did, they probably wouldn't associate Ritzy with-"

"It's not that," Munkustrap whispered. "It's… he knew. Simbol knew about me. And Ritzkin. He _knew_."

"What!?" Tugger stared at Munkustrap. "He… how could he have known!?"

"He's been watching us ever since we were kittens," Munkustrap said. "He told me… he said he's known about me ever since we were Ritzy and Rumsy, sneaking across the border… Tugger, what if that's what Deuteronomy wants to talk to me about?" He looked up at Tugger, pain and fear splashed across his face. "Deuteronomy talked to Simbol before he… before he… before he died," it was so hard to say that out loud. "What if Simbol told him? What if Deuteronomy's going to banish me, or kill me, or…"

"Or nothing," Tugger said firmly. "I won't let him."

Munkustrap gave an almost-hysterical laugh into Tugger's mane. "_You _won't let him?"

"Nope." Tugger nudged Munkustrap's chin. "I'm gonna tell you a secret, all right?" Munkustrap looked up with a frown, and Tugger grinned. "I'm his heir."

"What?" Munkustrap was fairly sure he had misheard Tugger.

"I'm his heir," Tugger said. "He told me a few months ago. Should something happen to him, _I'm _in charge!" Munkustrap _stared_. Tugger huffed and fluffed his mane. "Oh, come on. I won't be _that _bad!"

"I'd leave that to the tribe to decide," Munkustrap said faintly.

Tugger flicked Munkustrap in the forehead and smiled at him. "Yeah, well, bugger the tribe. Now, see, since I'm his heir, that pretty much makes me the number two top cat. And if I say you're in the tribe, or _I'm _out, well, he'll listen to that. I don't think it'll come to that, though. Dad likes you."

"_Liked_ me," Munkustrap said with a shake of his head. "Would he still? I'm one of the enemy, I'm a murderer, I'm an imposter…"

"You're a Jellicle, you're a guardian, you're loyal…" Tugger sat up, pulling Munkustrap with him. "Come on. You're just glum because of Simbol. I'm sure Dad's not going to kick you out of the tribe. Now, are you ready to go or what?"

With much wheedling and coaxing from Tugger, Munkustrap stepped outside. The sky was overcast, and thunder rumbled in the distance, promising rain later. A cat wail started off in the distance, and the rest of the Jellicles picked up the call. Munkustrap laid down and covered his ears, not wanting to be reminded. Tugger stood over him, thankfully not wailing as well. When the cry ended, Tugger gave Munkustrap a nudge. "C'mon. Dad's in the piano."

Munkustrap staggered his way over to the old grand piano the Jellicles used as a winter den, and Deuteronomy used as a den when he was in the yard. Tugger kept pushing him along, keeping him moving, and would pick him up after every grieving wail. Eventually, though, they arrived at the piano.

One end of the piano was simultaneously buried in and propped up by a mound of rubbish, and the other end stood on one spindly leg. A hole in the base allowed the cats to get in and out, and over the generations, they had emptied the inside of actual piano stuff and filled it with the thickest blankets and pillows they could find in the yard. The piano was roomy and well-insulated, the perfect place to spend the cold winter months in.

Underneath the piano, Alonzo and Plato were slumped against each other. Admetus stood beside them, his face a stony mask of pain. All three of them watched Munkustrap and Tugger approach.

Munkustrap faltered as he saw the group that was waiting. They were all guardians. If Deuteronomy was going to banish him, he'd do it with the guardians around, so they could chase him out. Tugger gave him a shove, though, not letting him just stand around.

"Old Deuteronomy is waiting," Admetus said quietly, pointing up at the hole.

"Thank you," Munkustrap whispered, stumbling forward as Tugger nudged him again.

"If there are any problems," Tugger whispered into his ear, "just call my name and I'll be up there to defend you."

Munkustrap nodded and took a deep breath, and then another. Tugger patted his tail, and then Munkustrap jumped up and into the piano.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of Deuteronomy's den, but once he had, he could see the old Leader waiting for him, reclining on some thick pillows. Deuteronomy beckoned Munkustrap closer.

"S-sir? You wanted to see me?"

Deuteronomy nodded. "You are aware that Simbol passed on to the Heaviside Layer yesterday, correct?"

Munkustrap's gaze dropped to his paws. "How could I not be?" he asked mournfully.

Deuteronomy reached forward, placing his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder. "He had the utmost faith in your abilities, Munkustrap. You made him proud."

Whatever Munkustrap had been expecting to hear from Deuteronomy, it wasn't that. He looked up at the old cat, confused.

Deuteronomy smiled sadly. "We've been speaking for some time about who our successors would be, should something happen to us. Yesterday, as he lay dying, he told me that he wished to stick by his decision.

"He wanted you to be the next Protector."

The world dropped out from under Munkustrap's feet at those words, and he swayed again, gaping at Deuteronomy. "_Me_? Protector?" Munkustrap backed up, shaking his head. "No, no, no… I can't… I couldn't! I don't know the first thing-"

"You don't?" Deuteronomy asked with a frown. "I was under the impression that Simbol had been specially training you for months now, introducing you to all his contacts," (Munkustrap remembered meeting a rat general, Milton the police dog, a colony of pigeons…) "familiarizing you with his human partner, Tomtail," (long sessions of letting the human pet him, learning his language, learning his family, learning how the human helped keep the junkyard safe…) "and explaining what went into being the Protector." (talking out decisions with Simbol, discussing rosters and organizing hunts…). "Are you sure you don't know the first thing about being Protector?"

Munkustrap sat down rather heavily, staring wide-eyed at the space in front of him. Simbol… named him his heir. Simbol trusted him… Simbol had been _proud _of him. Even… even after what happened yesterday, with the whole Ritzkin blow-up… Simbol still wanted Munkustrap to protect the Jellicles. "Sir, I…"

"And he said one more thing to pass on to you," Deuteronomy said, coming forward and putting his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder again. "No matter what mistakes you made in your past, no matter how horrible things seemed, he knew you risked your life to try and save his. He knew how much danger you put yourself in… and he says you have his eternal gratitude for bringing him back to the yard, so he could die with his family around him." Deuteronomy placed his other paw on Munkustrap's other shoulder, seemingly oblivious to the way the younger cat was choked up and trying not to cry. "And you have mine as well, for not only bringing Simbol back to us, but Cattivo as well. Munkustrap, if you feel you are up for it, I would gladly name you Protector of the Jellicle Tribe."

Munkustrap looked up at Deuteronomy before taking a shaky breath and nodding. "Yes. If… if Simbol wanted this… if Simbol thought I could do it… then yes. I can be the Jellicle Protector."

"Then, Munkustrap, you will be the Jellicle Protector. You will lead our guardians. You will guard our tribe. You will be my right-hand cat, my second-in-command. By taking my paw," and Deuteronomy released Munkustrap's shoulders to offer him his paw, "you are acknowledging that you are up for this task. You will serve the tribe with unwavering loyalty and the utmost respect. No tribe member is beneath your attention, from the smallest kitten to the oldest queen. You will protect and defend, even if it means giving your life for the life of another. Are you prepared?"

Munkustrap took a deep breath before reaching out and seizing Deuteronomy's paw firmly. "I am."

"Then, Munkustrap, I name you Protector of the Jellicle Tribe." Deuteronomy pulled Munkustrap forward and engulfed him in a hug. "Congratulations. I know you will do an amazing job."

"Thank you, sir," Munkustrap said weakly.

"Now, come on." Deuteronomy lead Munkustrap toward the hole. "It's time to meet your guardians."

_Your guardians_. Those words didn't sound right, being associated with Munkustrap instead of Simbol.

Tugger was the first to look up as Deuteronomy and Munkustrap exited. He got to his feet, looking between them. Admetus then pushed himself up, and Alonzo and Plato rose last, still leaning against each other. "Well?" Tugger asked. "What's the verdict?"

"Guardians," Deuteronomy said. "Tugger. I would like the honor of introducing you to our new Protector – Munkustrap."

While Tugger made appropriate sounds of awe and congratulations, and Alonzo and Plato leaned off to the side, Munkustrap met Admetus' eyes warily. As Simbol's oldest son and one of the top guardians, Admetus should have been first on the list to take over for him, not the street-tom half his age. To Munkustrap's surprise, Admetus bowed low before him. "As you are our Protector, we are your guardians," he said. "Wherever you lead, we shall follow." Alonzo and Plato dropped into bows as well, reciting the words that every Jellicle knew in their hearts, just as they knew the steps to the Jellicle Ball, or the truth of the Heaviside Layer. "Whatever you defend, so shall we. Whatever you value, so do we. We are here to serve, to assist, to guard. We pledge our lives to you, Protector."

"I accept your pledge," Munkustrap said, knowing the proper response. "And I shall hold you to these oaths you make." The words felt funny in his mouth. He remembered Simbol speaking them to him, when he pledged his life as a guardian, and now, here he was, speaking the words to these three guardians who were pledging their lives to him. Things had come full circle now. Munkustrap turned his face up to the sky as the rain finally began to fall. He was now the Protector.

* * *

To Be Continued in "A Tale of Two Kittens" (tentative title)


End file.
